mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mae Whitman
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years_active = 1994 – present | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor | other_names = Mae Margaret Whitman | spouse = | website = }} Mae Margaret Whitman (born June 9, 1988) is an American television, movie and voice actor. She is known for her role as Ann Veal in the TV series Arrested Development and for her voice work as Katara in the animated television series Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rose/Huntsgirl in American Dragon: Jake Long, and Tinker Bell in the Tinker Bell movies. Personal life Mae was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of Pat Musick, a voice artist, and Jeff Whitman, a personal manager and set construction co-ordinator. She started her career with a voice over for a Tyson Chicken commercial, a role her mother had also auditioned for. During this time, Whitman attended Ribét Academy, a private preparatory school, in Los Angeles. She later transferred to Whitefish Bay High School. Career At the age of four, Whitman made her film debut, acting alongside Meg Ryan in When a Man Loves a Woman. She played Ryan's youngest daughter, Casey, in the movie. In the movie Independence Day she played the President's daughter; she also played George Clooney's daughter Maggie in One Fine Day and Sandra Bullock's daughter Bernice in Hope Floats. She guest starred in the episode "The One Where Rachel Quits" of the sitcom Friends in 1996. During several guest appearances from 1998 until 2001, Whitman played the role of Chloe Madison on JAG. Chloe was Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie's (Catherine Bell) Little Sister, through the Big Sister, Little Sister program. In 2001 and 2002, Whitman starred in the Fox Family series State of Grace. Whitman was the voice of Navajo Wynonna "Winnie" Whitefeather for Focus on the Family's The Last Chance Detectives audio cases (2004). Whitman appeared in the 2006 series Thief for FX Networks, playing the stepdaughter of Nick Atwater (Andre Braugher). She was also featured in several video games, playing the role of Yuffie Kisaragi in the Square-Enix/Disney video game Kingdom Hearts II as well as an appearance in the third-person shooter RPG Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Whitman made several high profile guest appearances in 2006 and 2007, including a stint on ABC's Grey's Anatomy as Heather. She also appeared on Desperate Housewives as an unscrupulous friend of Julie. Whitman was initially cast in the 2007 series remake of The Bionic Woman, playing the deaf younger sister of the title character. On June 27, 2007, TV Guide reported that Whitman was being replaced in the role of Jaime's sister, and Lucy Hale was cast as Whitman's replacement the following July. An NBC spokesperson confirmed this, stating, "The decision was purely creatively driven. It is very common to change storylines, characters, actors after the initial pilot is shot." The sister character's hearing was restored after this recasting at the request of an NBC executive. She also appeared in the season nine episode "Streetwise" of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, as an on-the-street-mother who adopts street children forming a homeless family. Whitman was the voiceover for Katara of the Water Tribe in the animated show Avatar: The Last Airbender, and previously Rose in American Dragon: Jake Long. She has appeared most recently in the HBO series In Treatment as Rosie. She is also Cynder in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. As part of a deal to promote the Disney production of Tinker Bell, at 0100GMT on 26 October 2008, the UK's speaking clock started to use her voice. Whitman is currently costarring in NBC's version of the Ron Howard classic Parenthood. She plays Amber Holt, "a rebellious and willful teen whose only interest at present is her wannabe rock star boyfriend" according to nbc.com. Whitman played evil ex Roxy Richter in Edgar Wright's Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, a film adaptation of the Bryan Lee O'Malley indie comic series Scott Pilgrim. The film starred her former Arrested Development co-star, Michael Cera, in the title role. Whitman appeared on Family Guy in 2010. In the season 8 episode "Go Stewie Go" she voiced the character of Julie on the show within a show Jolly Farm Revue. Filmography Music Whitman has recorded "I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day" and "You Make Christmas Feel So Good" for School's Out! Christmas. Whitmans has also sang guest vocals on a number of tracks from indie-punk band Fake Problems newest album Real Ghosts Caught on Tape. References External links * *Mae Whitman at Movie Tome *Mae Whitman at TV.com Category:1988 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Young Artist Awards winners de:Mae Whitman el:Μάε Ουάιτμαν fr:Mae Whitman nl:Mae Whitman ja:メイ・ホイットマン pl:Mae Whitman pt:Mae Whitman simple:Mae Whitman fi:Mae Whitman